This invention relates to the art of automatic fastening machines. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system control for directing and monitoring the operation of an automatic fastening machine, such as automatic drilling and riveting machine, by gathering, recording, and processing relevant data from each drilling and riveting cycle. The cycle data then becomes part of a master record that is useful for logging maintenance schedules, for establishing real-time cycle trends and for historical purposes. Real-time cycle trends are particularly beneficial to effect corrections in subsequent cycles.
Many of the processes used for fabricating and assembly of aircraft structures have become automated. This is the case with the installation of fasteners in aircraft assemblies such as wing panels and fuselage sections wherein an automatic drilling and riveting machine accomplishes the task of drilling holes and installing fasteners for the purpose of joining a plurality of workpieces, such as joining a wing panel to a support stringer. In that respect, a typical automatic drilling and riveting machine comprises a multi-position transfer means in the form of a transfer plate assembly having an encoder and a precision guide to obtain a high degree of positioning accuracy for selectively positioning a plurality of special purpose tools mounted thereon over the aircraft assembly to accomplish the sequence of steps required to install each fastener. The plurality of special purpose tools typically include a drill tool assembly having an encoded drill positioning function with system feedback and drill thrust sensing capability; a straight down vision resynchronization camera that periodically realigns the drill positioning system; a linear encoded fastener insertion and upset tool assembly that provides for fastener insertion and upset; a hole inspection tool assembly with collision detector to measure the drilled hole profile and hole location; and a combination ream/shave tool assembly having encoded positioning system feedback and thrust sensing capability.